Don and Jess: The Joys of Teen Years
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Ashlyn has her first date. You know Don won't react well to this. FA DL AshlynOC LucyDominac


Begin Transmission

Lacy here with my final Don and Jess story. Feels weird to type that. I don't know if this will be my final CSI:NY story, all depends if the show ever gives me inspiration again. So Lucy is sixteen and Ashlyn is fifteen. Ashlyn has her first date and is scared to tell her dad. Can't imagine why. You can all see this going really well, can't you? Have fun.

Disclaimer: I own Ashlyn and my season six, even if it is ending.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"It's not the end of the world Ash." sixteen year old Lucy Messer said to her best friend, fifteen year old Ashlyn Flack.

Ashlyn's eyes bugged. "Not the end of the world? Luce, your father nearly shot Dom when he asked you for the first time. And you know MY dad is ten times worse."

Sixteen year old Dominac Angell shuddered as he stood at his girl friend's side.

(A/N: Remember, Dominac is Jess' nephew. His father being Dan.)

"You had to bring that up Ash," Dominac said. "didn't you?"

Ashlyn smiled at her cousin. "Someone needs to share my pain."

Lucy sighed. "Look, your mom likes Colin. She can warm your dad up to the idea."

Colin was a classmate of Dominac and Lucy's. He and Ashlyn had known each other for almost the whole time they'd been in school. Ashlyn sighed. Lucy was right. Jess did like Colin.

"Alright, I'll tell Mom." Ashlyn said. "Dad works late shift tonight so it'll be only Mom and I for dinner."

Lucy clapped her hands once. "Perfect. Now go tell Colin yes before he thinks you don't want to go out with him."

Ashlyn laughed as both Lucy and Dominac pushed her down the hall.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jessica Flack knew something was up with her daughter. Ashlyn had been fidgety and quiet since she got home from school. Fidgety and quiet were not two qualities that people in the Flack family had.

"Ashlyn, what's wrong?" Jess asked as the two made dinner together.

Ashlyn took a breath and faced her mother. "Colin asked me out."

Jess smiled. "That's great honey."

Ashlyn nodded. "It is."

Jess crossed her arms. "But,"

"But Dad." Ashlyn said.

Jess nodded. That she understood just fine. She remembered Danny after Dominac asked Lucy out.

"You want me to talk to your father?" Jess asked.

Jess watched Ashlyn's shoulders sag in what could only be relief.

"Yes please Mom." Ashlyn said. "That would be so great."

Jess hugged her daughter. "You're welcome sweetheart."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Jess was sitting on the couch when Don walked into the apartment after his shift. He had worked from seven to seven and was tired but he figured if Jess was already awake on her day off, she had something to talk to him about. So after locking his gun and badge up in the safe, he made his way to the couch and sat beside Jess.

"Morning babe." Don greeted his wife with a kiss.

Jess smiled. "Morning yourself."

Don loosened his tie. "So I assume since you're up, you need to talk."

Jess nodded and turned to face Don completely. "I'm about to tell you something and you are not to freak out."

Don frowned. He did not like the sound of that. "What is it?"

"Colin asked Ashlyn out yesterday." Jess said simply, figuring beating around the bush wouldn't help anyone.

She watched Don's frown deepen and grabbed his arm as he went to stand from the couch. He was either going to pace or go wake Ashlyn and neither would do any good.

"No Don, you stay sitting." Jess said. "Ash really likes him, you like and we've known him for years. You are not going to ruin this for her. Do you understand me?"

Don knew the tone in Jess' voice and knew if he did anything wrong, the couch they were sitting on would become his bed for a very long time. During their marriage, Don had never screwed up with Jess but when it came to their daughter, Don had messed up a number of times and he always found himself on the couch after his wife got mad at him. Hell one time, Jess and Ashlyn had gotten so mad at Don, they sent him to Danny's place. Don sighed.

"Alright Jess," Don said. "I understand and I won't mess this up for Ash. I promise."

Jess smiled. "Thank you. Now I have to go wake our daughter for school."

Don gave Jess one more kiss and watched her disappear into Ashlyn's room before dropping his head into his heads. He was nowhere near old enough for his daughter to be dating.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Ashlyn eyed her mother in the mirror as Jess braided Ashlyn's hair.

"Well?" Ashlyn asked.

"He promised not to mess this up for you." Jess said.

Ashlyn smiled. "Thank you Mom."

Jess smiled. "Just go easy on your dad. No kissing Colin in front of him."

Ashlyn blushed. "Mom!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lucy leaned against Ashlyn's locker as she waited for the younger girl to show up. She pushed off as Ashlyn came down the hall. She gave Ashlyn a once over.

"Well you seem ok." Lucy said. "So I'm guessing Uncle Don didn't go nuclear."

Ashlyn laughed. "If he did, Mom made sure I didn't hear it." she shifted her bag on her shoulder. "Mom said he promised not to screw things up."

Lucy smiled. "That's so nice to hear. If only my mom had been able to do that with Dad."

Ashlyn put her arm around Lucy's shoulders as they walked down the hall. "Not everyone is as lucky as I am."

Lucy snorted. "Yeah ok."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Two nights later, on Friday, Ashlyn found herself in her room with Lucy as she got ready for her date with Colin. Jess had managed to get Don to agree to go over to Danny and Lindsay's place until after Ashlyn left.

"They're just going to dinner and a movie Don." Jess had said. "It'll be fine."

Don hadn't been too convinced but had left none the less. Ashlyn sat in front of her vanity and Lucy straighten Ashlyn's curly hair.

"Why couldn't my parents have straight hair." Ashlyn grumbled. Lucy had already been at it for thirty minutes.

Lucy laughed. "Relax Ash, you're just annoyed because you're nervous."

Ashlyn arched a brow. "You mean like you were before your first date with Dom? If I remember right, you nearly talked yourself into a panic attack."

Lucy cleared her throat. "So learn from my really bad example and calm down."

Ashlyn took a deep breath and let it out. "Ok, there's no reason to be nervous. It's not like Colin and I don't know each other."

"That's the spirit." Lucy said, placing a few pins in Ashlyn's hair to hold the sides back. "And your hair is done."

Ashlyn looked in the mirror and smiled. "Great job Luce. Now just need to put on a little make-up and," she stopped. "I don't have anything to wear."

Lucy held up her hands. "Breathe Ashlyn. I already took care of that. You have a new blouse and skirt hanging on the back of your bathroom door. Don't know how you missed them when you showered but I guess you did. Grab a pair of red tights from your dresser and your black zip up boots and you'll be good to go."

Ashlyn made her way to her bathroom and looked at the back of the door. A pink and red long sleeve top hung in front of a medium length black skirt. Ashlyn looked over her shoulder at Lucy, who had moved behind her.

"I approve." Ashlyn said with a smirk.

Lucy laughed. "I hope so otherwise you're going on this date naked and I think your dad might have a problem with that."

Ashlyn laughed. "Oh yeah, me too."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Lucy sat between her mother and godmother as they watched Don pace.

"Somehow I think he's worse then Danny during Lucy's first date." Lindsay said to Jess.

Jess looked at Lindsay over Lucy's head. "Not very comforting Linds, your husband nearly shot Dominac."

Lucy glared at her father. "Which I still won't forgive you for."

Danny crossed his arms as he sat in the lounge chair. "I thought he was attacking you."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Dad, his hands were by his sides. The only part of him near me was his mouth."

Danny winced. "Ack, don't remind me."

Jess looked at Danny but aimed her comment at both men. "You know, as your daughters grow up, you two might think about doing the same thing."

Both men looked at Jess. "Don't wanna."

Jess shared a look with Lindsay before they were all distracted by the sound of a key in the lock of the front door. They all turned and saw Ashlyn walking through the door, a smile across her face. The smile slipped however when she caught sight of the five watching her.

"That's not creepy at all guys." Ashlyn said.

"How'd it go?" Lucy asked, ignoring Ashlyn's comment."

The smile returned. "It was great." Ashlyn placed her purse and keys down. "I had a really great time."

Jess smiled as Ashlyn stopped. "But that's all we're getting out of you with your father and uncle in the room."

Ashlyn smirked. "Yeah."

Don leveled his daughter with a glare. "He behaved, right?"

Ashlyn returned Don's glare. "Yes Dad, he behaved. He was a perfect gentleman and only gave me a small kiss goodnight. Though that was because he was scared you'd be on the other side of the door, watching through the peep hole," she looked at Danny. "like Uncle Danny did."

Lucy laughed. "Nah, he just tried to put a new hole in the carpet."

"Figures." Ashlyn said.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Bit of a rough ending but there it is. As you could tell, Don and Danny don't handle their daughters dating well. I know we didn't see anyone else but I really just wanted to focus on the girls. So this is it. At least it's it unless I get struck with another idea for another story like this one, with the girls older. Who knows, it might happen. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

For the last time;

End Transmission


End file.
